Electric arc welding of the type to which the present invention is directed involves the use of a welding wire normally stored upon a spool or reel, which wire is fed from the supply reel toward a workpiece through a tubular connector so that current can be directed through the connector to the advancing welding wire and through the welding wire to the workpiece. The electric current heats the advancing welding wire by I.sup.2 R heating so that the end of the welding wire is melted and deposited onto the workpiece by transfer through the arc or by other electrical and mechanical phenomenon. Thus, the advancing wire conducts the welding current which melts the wire for deposition of the molten metal from the end of the wire onto the workpiece. Through the years there have been substantial improvements in the welding wire, which is normally a solid wire having a predetermined diameter and a surface lubricant so the wire can be advanced at a controlled feed speed for melting and depositing the molten metal onto the workpiece. Shielding gas can be used around the advancing welding wire. A solid wire provides superior arc welding properties; however, it is often necessary to provide the welding wire with flux and alloying metal ingredients to tailor the molten metal deposition to the desired metallurgical demands of the welding process. To accomplish these added features, it has become common practice to form the wire as a steel sheath surrounding a center core formed from fluxing ingredients and/or alloying powder. Thus, there are many cored welding wires. By using a cored wire concept, the flux can be evenly distributed along the length of the advancing welding wire. When producing the metal sheath from a somewhat standard steel, the core can include alloying powder. These metal cored electrodes employ the powdered metal in the core to tailor the deposited metal for a given welding process. There is a substantial advantage in some welding processes to use the flux cored or metal cored wire. Indeed, there are instances when a combination flux and alloy powder are used in the core of the wire. The advantages of these cored wires or electrodes for arc welding wire are somewhat offset by the fact that a solid metal wire normally produces superior arc welding. The metal is at the center of the arc and in a sheath surrounding the arc, as in a flux cored or metal cored wire. Both a solid metal wire and a metal cored wire have a substantially constant resistance per length of wire, which resistance controls the arc welding process especially in constant voltage arc welding procedures. In some arc welding processes, it is desirable to have an increased resistance per length to optimize the welding process, but such a modification affects the amount of metal being deposited. The solid metal wire and the cored metal wire satisfy the demands of the electric arc welding industry; however, they have disadvantages caused by the constraints of their physical characteristics which in some instances does not allow optimum electrical characteristics of the welding process.